ydgmusicfandomcom-20200215-history
Cute Without the 'E' (Cut from the Team) - Taking Back Sunday (song)
'''"Cute Without the 'E' (Cut from the Team)" '''is a song from American rock band Taking Back Sunday. It is the third track off of their debut studio album ''Tell All Your Friends. ''"Cute Without the 'E' (Cut form the Team)" is one of the band's most popular songs and is considered a classic in both the pop punk and emo genres. Lyrics Your lipstick, his collar.. don't bother Angel I know exactly what goes on When everything you'll get is everything that you've wanted, princess (well which would you prefer) My finger on the trigger, or (me face down, down across your floor) Me face down, down across your floor (me face down, down across your floor) Well just so long as this thing's loaded And will you tell all your friends you've got your gun to my head This all was only wishful thinkin, this all was only wishful thinkin And will you tell all your friends you've got your gun to my head This all was only wishful thinkin, this all was only wishful thinkin let's go... Don't bother trying to explain Angel I know exactly what goes on when you're on and How about I'm outside of your window (how about I'm outside of your window) Watchin him keep the details covered You're such a sucker (you're such a sucker) for a sweet talker, yeah And will you tell all your friends you've got your gun to my head This all was only wishful thinkin, this all was only wishful thinkin (the only thing that I regret is that I, I never let you hold me back) And will you tell all your friends you've got your gun to my head This all was only wishful thinkin, this all was only wishful thinkin Hoping for the best just hoping nothing happens A thousand clever lines unread on clever napkins I will never ask if you don't ever tell me I know you well enough to know you never loved me Hoping for the best just hoping nothing happens A thousand clever lines unread on clever napkins I will never ask if you don't ever tell me I know you well enough to know you never loved me Hoping for the best just hoping nothing happens A thousand clever lines unread on clever napkins I will never ask if you don't ever tell me I know you well enough to know... Why can't I feel anything from anyone other than you? Why can't I feel anything from anyone other than you? And all of this was all your fault And all of this (I stay jealous) I stay wrecked and jealous for this, for this simple reason I just need to keep you in mind as something larger than life (she'll destroy us all before she's through and find a way to blame somebody else) I stay wrecked and jealous for this, for this simple reason I just need to keep you in mind as something larger than life (she'll destroy us all before she's through and find a way to blame somebody else) I stay wrecked and jealous for this, for this simple reason I just need to keep you in mind as something larger than life! Category:Taking Back Sunday Category:Tell All Your Friends